


[快新]Manic Depression

by HaroroKymia



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroroKymia/pseuds/HaroroKymia
Summary: 躁郁症状黑羽快斗x工藤新一哨兵向导，诱入巢穴和被迫发情





	[快新]Manic Depression

“喂，你听说过哨兵的诱捕行为吗？”  
“……哈？”  
“准确的来说是属于求偶方式的一种，算是相当极端的类型吧，比较常见于那些进攻性和领域感都较强的哨兵，把选择的向导当作猎物……或者说是敌人来对待，严重的时候，甚至可能会致死哦。”  
“哦——是吗？”回应的声调轻飘飘的，特别不以为然，“所以，你想表达什么？那种被本能的动物性支配头脑的哨兵，本身如果不是精神屏障脆弱得随时都濒临于崩溃边缘的废物，就只有一些人性彻底流失的潜在犯罪者了吧。”  
尾音未尽，热水滚沸的低啸倏然打断了对话，茶发女孩跳下沙发，从橱柜里拿出瓷杯，动作简练地斟好咖啡，端到桌上。  
江户川柯南接过杯子后道了声谢，他拇指抵在杯沿，手指勾住杯柄，滚烫的热气携带香浓的香气四溢，戴着眼镜的男孩略垂下眼，雾态的热气稍稍扭曲和模糊了咖啡中倒映的人影，很快连带着镜片上也漫上了一层白雾。  
正有些出神地微微放远了思绪，灰原哀一声轻轻的笑却扯回了他的注意，对方漫不经心地拿着一根小匙搅动咖啡，勾唇说：“不是哦，还有别的情况。”  
“……”江户川柯南反应了一下，才意识到刚才那个他兴致缺缺的话题还没过去，“还有？”  
“从根源的构造来讲，哨兵本来就不是一个稳定的个体。超强的五感会使他们在无意识中接受过载的信息量，从而影响到精神海的稳定，甚至干涉personal reality，导致自我认知的偏移或失效。”理性的女科学家平静分析道，“哪怕是面对理论上永远不会情绪失控的黑暗哨兵，也要有提起警惕心的必要性哦。理论上，黑暗哨兵本来也不会想要向导了对吧？”  
“那个……我觉得你的话好像在针对某个人。”  
“啊啦，是吗？”对方事不关己地挑高眉梢，唇角带着一丝若有若无、显得高深莫测的笑意，“这只是个提醒而已。因为求偶期的哨兵可是很不讲理的，加上诱捕行为的话……说不定会把向导抓到他筑的巢穴里。小心哦，很难缠的。”  
“喀拉”一声，咖啡杯与瓷碟相碰的声音落到耳中，小小的侦探怀着三分疑窦的眼神飘然而至，一如既往，充满了理性主义的探究和不见棺材不掉泪的顽固意味。  
“可谬论？”他说，“不好意思，我不太认同这种泛谈所有理论都存在漏洞的空泛说法，好歹提供点证伪的素材吧，大科学家。”  
“呵呵，我以为素材已经近在眼前了。”  
“哈——？？你在说什么胡话呢？！”

另一边，浑不知已经下课了的黑羽快斗正软绵绵地趴在书桌上。  
此刻的夕光犹如融化了的焦糖，金线织就的光穿过了明净的窗，将窗边阖目小憩的少年笼在了朦胧的光辉里。他半张脸藏在手臂间，黑如鸦羽的纤长眼睫低垂着，在眼睑下方落下一小块扇形的浅色阴影。距离近到能看清皮肤上细软的绒毛，比多数女生更白皙细腻的脸孔显得很乖巧，但看他安静的眼角眉梢，却说不清道不明的，莫名透出些许平日里极难得见的锋利气息。  
教学楼的钟声传得很远，伴随着什么不知名的鸟类振翅而飞的声音，喧闹的人声忽然间轰然而起。说话的声音，走廊里响起的奔跑声，椅子移动时摩擦地面的声音，文具在笔袋里碰撞的声音，书包的拉链滑动的声音，衣料摩擦的窸窣声，人胸膛里的心跳声，还有呼吸的声音，一息之间，如潮涌入。  
黑羽快斗微不可察地皱起鼻尖，眼皮下的眼珠动了动，孩子气地发出一声模糊的咕哝。他像是犹未睡足，把脸往手臂间埋了埋，可在下一瞬间，黑羽快斗倏然睁开了眼，淡蓝的眼珠清澈见底，他抬起头，冷静的视线停驻在来者的脸上。  
“七个小时三十四分零八秒二二，这是你今天在学校睡觉的时长，黑羽快斗同学。”金发的侦探看了看他腕间的手表，“基本扣除了午饭时间之外都没有醒来过。怎么？我并不认为一名顶级哨兵有需要为夜晚的行动提前养精蓄锐的必要性。”  
“夜晚的行动？”黑羽懒洋洋地撩起眼皮，颇带挑衅地瞧着白马探，“不好意思啊，白马同学，我实在听不懂你这些莫名其妙的言论。再说了，我根本就不是哨兵，只是个比较才华洋溢的普——通——人——而已哟！”  
“别装傻了。”白马探哼笑了一声，深深地看了他一眼，“突破了人类自我保护机制书写在基因层面的枷锁，拥有极端敏锐强悍的五感和运动神经，屡次在犯罪现场以濒近人类反应极限的身手逃脱重围，这是常人单凭后天的训练和努力也永远无法企及的能力，怪盗基德无可置喙就是哨兵，而且还是极为稀有的高基因。”  
“早说过我不是怪盗基德了，污蔑人也要讲究证据。”黑羽快斗烦躁地抬手揉揉后脑的碎发。  
“这可不是你说了就算的。”白马探表现出岿然不动的态度，“任你的自控能力再厉害，就算能把自己的气息掩藏得滴水不漏，也会有露出马脚的时候……总有一天，我会让真相大白于天下。”  
“在此之前，你恐怕还得修炼一百年呢。”日常的黑羽快斗倒也不如何隐藏自己作为基德拥簇的立场，微扬起唇角，火药味十足地反唇相讥，“好好加油吧，优秀的哨兵侦探先生。”  
他说完就从抽屉里提溜出从带来就未打开过的书包，搭在肩上，另一手插着兜，转身就走。  
“说起来，我听说了那个关东名侦探出现在新加坡的消息。”  
白马的话让黑羽快斗稍稍放缓了脚步，眼眸一眯，听见身后那位英伦气的少爷有些扬高了声调，用一种狐疑的语气说道：  
“出入境的护照都检验真实无误，无疑是工藤新一本人才持有的东西，可根据警部的报告，随毛利侦探一行人归国，出现在的人却是由怪盗基德假扮，并一如既往地在警方的围堵中顺利逃之夭夭——对了，据我所知，那位工藤是向导吧？在警视厅现有所有可供查考的纪录中，怪盗基德与工藤新一正面的交锋仅有一次，就是江古田钟楼的那场遭遇战。其余所有这两人产生了交集的场合，我认为记录里可推敲的细节都存疑颇多，无法排除是基德扮演工藤的可能性。”  
黑羽快斗的眼皮微微一跳，他在门前站定脚步，黑发少年脚下拉长的影子一直延伸到走廊尽头。  
“如果我的猜测属实，那怪盗基德可真是热衷于扮演那位关东的名侦探啊。按理来说，伪装成一个不熟的人并混入对方社交圈的难度可是很大的，稍有疏忽就有暴露身份的风险，但若是假装成一个自己很熟悉的人就另当别论了。”

烦躁。  
心跳加快。  
汗水顺着侧颊滚落。  
“……你到底想说什么？这只能说明基德是个伪装高手。”黑羽快斗压抑着眼底深深的情绪，维持着不动声色的脸孔问道。  
“只是觉得很有意思而已。”白马探笑了一下，“一位曾经只身闯入过被注满了情热期向导素的大金库并不受任何影响全身而退的大怪盗，另一位是你们钟楼相遇后不久就忽然销声匿迹的名侦探，究竟是如何熟悉起来的呢？”  
“……”  
“我记得，标记了向导的哨兵才能不受其他情热期向导的影响，也只有向导才能帮助哨兵构建最完善的精神屏障，控制自己的气息不会外泄吧。”  
沉默了须臾的黑羽快斗忽然嗤笑了一声。  
“乱七八糟的谬论。”他耸肩，“我还当大名鼎鼎的白马侦探能发表出什么高见呢，现在看来是我高估你了。没办法，就让博学的黑羽大人来教教你吧，我告诉你，不是所有的哨兵都必须依靠向导的力量才能构建天衣无缝的屏障哦，这世上还有个无与伦比的例外——”  
“首席，黑暗哨兵，是吗？”  
白马探在黑羽快斗微微怔住的时候往窗边靠了一下，他有些玩味的，用一种意味深长的的眼神注视着对方的背影。  
“既然如此，怪盗基德就不应该会想要向导了，我说的对吗？”  
黑羽快斗藏在额发下的双眼微微睁大，瞳孔似被刺痛地骤缩了一瞬。  
“疲倦、抑郁、焦虑、易怒、受激表现强烈，典型求偶期哨兵的躁郁表现。侦探不需要气味这种外在的表征也可以推断出真实，黑羽快斗君，需要我再说下去吗？”  
三连问没有得到回答，回应白马探的是一声恼羞成怒般的关门震响，人影快步离去，只剩被粗鲁对待的教室门仍在原地，不堪重负地晃了一晃。

黑暗哨兵会需要向导吗？  
慢慢走下楼梯的黑羽快斗如此困惑地思考着。  
不出一秒，他给了自己一个否定的答案。  
觉醒以来，承袭自他那对怪盗父母的优质基因就开始发挥作用，没有人比他自己更能体会到自我的特殊了。极度强化的五感不需要任何白噪音设施的保护，再淡薄的信息素都能轻易地分辨出来，并且，无论置身于多混乱的环境中也不会被干扰行动，轻易就能构建出天衣无缝的精神屏障，天生就是万里无一的“首席”体质，更是作为怪盗的必备素质。  
怪盗基德从来都是黑暗中的独行者，他不需要任何向导的辅助。  
所以让他想想啊，白马那家伙之前是胡说八道了些什么东西——  
“怪盗基德就不应该会想要向导了……”  
黑暗哨兵不需要向导，就不会想要向导了吗？  
逢魔时刻的天幕残红似血，光芒穿过了楼道间巨大的落地窗户，黑羽快斗的一手搭在扶手上，薄唇轻抿，细碎的额发挡住了他的眼眸，一动不动，似是凝固成一座雕塑，任由那颇为妖异的夕光攀上他瘦削挺拔的身躯，照亮了原本藏在阴影中、不带任何表情的俊美脸孔。  
他没有任何犹豫，就给这个问题打上了否定的答案。  
这个结果可不太妙啊。  
黑羽快斗轻轻地转了转眼珠，蓦然间有点想叹声气，但最终还是没有。修长手指平和地按在楼梯的栏杆上，有一瞬间微微弯曲了指节，又几乎同时就懈了力道，悄然静默半晌，他才有些慵倦地垂下眼睫，扶着栏杆缓慢地往下走。  
离校之前黑羽托低年级的一个女生帮忙将自己先走的事转告给恰好被老师叫走的青子，虽然感到有点抱歉，但他现在实在无心与任何人相处，只想自己一个人待一会，安静地思考一下。  
至于，究竟该思考什么。  
其实他也未想好。

日本毕竟不比南国，从太阳的直射点从赤道南移开始，季节的变化就逐渐快速了起来。从天气凉风，到日影飞去，地平线一点点吞尽了落日最后的余晖，点亮的街灯将长街的人影拉长，昏黄色的柔和光线，灯下很快汇聚了许多小小的飞虫。  
“叮铃——叮铃——”  
不知是谁家廊下悬挂的风铃，一声连着一声的脆响传得很远。  
黑羽快斗本是很习惯这样的声响的，天生的才能使他在同样的状况下注定要比他人处理更多更嘈杂的信息，他也很习惯像这样，迈着自己独有的步调，和他人维持着一个不远不近的适宜距离，身处热闹而又旁观热闹。  
可偏偏就今天，不知怎的，忽然觉得一切都不对劲起来。  
精神屏障外的杂音真的很多，特别吵。一个人的时候，只能听着就更显得寂寞。其他哨兵肆无忌惮流窜出来的气息也很惹人厌，万一这讨厌的味道沾染到什么人身上怎么办。他觉得这样的日子实在太无聊了，作为魔术师他就应该去创造点什么……有点挑战性的事情，说不定就能遇上……啧。  
啊啊啊，黑暗哨兵真的不需要向导吗？  
他怎么觉得现在的自己不能没有啊！  
无法冷静，无法心平气和，无法维持poker face.  
没来由突生的烦躁和懊恼让他如心烧火燎一般，浑身的血液都在滚沸，压抑不住的焦虑与暴躁，走到家门时反射性地瞥了眼隔壁的中森宅，从对面传来的细微声响和气息判断出青子老爹的方位，眼底倏然闪过一道厉光。  
“……”  
黑羽快斗站在原地屏息了片刻，他才像醒神的模样，将生生浮现于表象的进攻性重新压回了理智之下，转身回了家。  
“我回来了！”他高喊一声。  
空荡荡的黑屋子沉默以对。  
黑羽习以为常地挠挠后脑的头发，踢踢踏踏地把脚上的鞋子甩飞，在迈步站上玄关的那一刻，自得其乐地又道了一声。  
“欢迎回来！”

在东京都米花市米花町往西方的方向可以看到一座很大的市公园，隔壁就是临近的江古田。之所以此刻提起两市的方位，是因为江户川柯南在一次查案途中正巧撞上了疑似黑衣组织的人在执行任务，他在追踪途中因为一个不可预料的偶然意外，被行凶途中的杀手察觉到了身影，因此不得不朝着远离毛利兰等人的方向逃离。  
对方无疑是善于潜行和暗杀的刺客，柯南能肯定对方没有看到自己的脸，但小孩子的身形显然已暴露无遗。受限于体型和力量与成人的差距，不多时他就油然产生了力不从心的无力感，在奔跑中乏力后微微发颤的手指伸进口袋里，从一个小盒子里拿出一颗没有任何标识的胶囊。  
既然用小孩子的身份没有办法逃脱，那就只能变成——  
他从墙壁的掩体后偷偷观察四周，先前他用博士开发的新道具把杀手引开，姑且能保证短时间内对方无法追到自己所处的方位，巡视须臾，确认环境暂时安全，将手里捏着的药举在眼前看了看，随后带着一脸决然的表情将其吞了下去。  
噗通。  
神经烧灼，骨髓都要融化的痛苦席卷全身。  
江户川柯南不敢发出声响，他耗尽自己全身的力气咬紧牙关忍耐住开口叫喊的冲动，一瞬间汗如雨下，痉挛的手指揪住衣领，阖上眼，闷不吭声地倒在了地上。  
在不算安全的地方昏迷本不是一件能让人精神松懈的事，柯南原以为待自己忍耐过恢复身体的疼痛就能及时爬起来。就像是过去一样，他以为自己已经对这样的痛苦有所习惯了。  
可没想到，等他再睁开眼，昏迷前所见以绝望姿态覆盖了天与地的绯红霞光完全消弭无迹，窗外已是月上梢头，一轮清辉澄澈透明。  
失去意识的时间远比预料的程度更长，江户川柯南，不，是工藤新一扶着额头从床上坐起身。来不及懊恼，他先是掀开被子看了眼身上妥贴合适的衬衣长裤，冷冽的视线划过床边整齐叠好的孩童衣物，随后目光就精准地停在了安静靠站在墙边的少年身上。  
不知是有意还是无意，对方身处的方位正处于最黑暗的角落，他戴着一顶黑色的鸭舌帽，脸孔藏匿在阴影中，让人辨不清五官和面上的神色，身材和体型均与自己相若，身着中长袖的黑色半高领打底衫，军绿的工装裤，风格很年轻，多半也和他岁数相近，手腕比同龄的男性更纤细一点，手指也更修长柔软，特长是乐器？不对，但应该很善于修理精密的仪器，最符合条件的答案应该是魔术师吧。  
工藤新一为自己得出的结论微怔了一下，感觉有点熟悉，仿佛有什么异样的感觉一闪而逝。  
他重新仔仔细细地打量着这个人，以一种不放过任何细节的架势。对方应该才出过门，这是显而易见的，不然也不能将自己带到这里了。除此之外呢？他一时心间凛然，正常来说，普通人很少会有如这人一般将自身所有特质收敛得完美无缺的能力，看似毫不设防，实则滴水不漏，简练，凛冽，神秘，还有点优雅的气质，犹如月下沉静的暗影。  
还不待他细思更多，对面那少年率先开了口：  
“清醒过来了？”  
这声音……还真有点耳熟。  
工藤新一的目光逐渐狐疑，对面有如心领神会一般往前迈了一步，窗外银白的月光汇聚着上移，如同舞台上闪耀的打光灯，踏出的脚步安静得悄无声息，沉稳有力，又十足自信张扬，少年的唇角缓缓上扬，露出一个相当漂亮又充满挑衅的笑容。  
“哟，名侦探。”  
“是你，基德！”  
两人的声音几乎同时响起，轻轻一撞，又窜回耳中。  
悻悻收回手指的大侦探脸上还有些懵，黑羽快斗倒是立刻赞赏地吹了一声口哨，几步走到窗边，靠坐在窗台上。  
“怎么搞成这么狼狈的样子？”他问，“我碰见你的时候，你刚刚……而且我在附近发现了弹痕，被人追杀？”  
“算是吧。好在脸没被看到，对方只知道是个小孩子误闯犯罪现场。”工藤新一闭着眼捏了捏鼻梁，“还好正巧碰上的是你，这次多谢，帮大忙了。”  
黑羽快斗看向侦探，没有说他是察觉到了气息才一个激灵窜出门找人的。这样的坦白不管怎么解释都会很古怪，无论是对工藤新一而言，还是对他黑羽快斗而言，一个因精神状况不佳而请假躲在家里躺尸了数日之久的哨兵忽然因日思夜想的气息闯入了感知领域就瞬间苏醒过来……之类的怪事。  
“原来如此，所以你才忽然变回原样了。”他眼底暗光流转，轻描淡写地略过自己这边的事，只说，“现场我已经清理干净了，不用担心有人会追过来，放心吧。”  
工藤“嗯”了一声，在确认黑羽的身份不需自己戒备之后，他秉承侦探的特性，习惯性地将视线往周边一扫，这动作很快被他本人知觉，目光倏如被烫到了一样收了回来，差点懊恼得恨不得自己现场失忆。  
寻常的日式民宅，清爽而干净的二楼单人独卧房间，书桌、电脑、藏书、挂在衣柜门前的校服，显而易见，属于一名本地高中男生的房间。  
怪盗基德本人的房间。  
这个笨蛋，到底还记不记得距离感三个字怎么写的啊——  
此时犹攥着被子坐在怪盗床上的大侦探在内心咬牙切齿了一番。  
他不知自己此刻的心情多像是个别扭的小孩子，经历过无数次剥丝抽茧的推理和对决，正兴奋期待着下一次尝试的解谜玩具忽然被人从手中抢走，简单粗暴地得出答案再丢回他的手中，那种郁闷与恼火相互交织的感觉。  
黑羽快斗远远遥望着窗外的月光，那张与工藤新一足有八九成相像的脸庞没有任何物事的遮掩，单片眼镜，高礼帽，都没有。不排除易容的可能性，但根据这人扮作自己时分毫不惧任何检验的架势，这是他真实样貌的可能性十有八九。  
对方恍若未觉工藤新一那尖锐得近乎凝成实质的审视目光，唇边带着胆大无畏的笑容。  
应该说，他早对侦探可能产生的反应心知肚明，只不说出来罢了。  
一只不知从何处来的信鸽落在他的肩头，红色的小小眼睛，洁白如雪的细腻羽毛，信鸽偏过脑袋用喙梳理着颈侧的羽毛，过一会，亲昵地蹭了蹭它的主人，振翅飞到工藤新一的肩上。  
“咦？这个好像是……以前你因回忆之卵被Scorpion狙击的那次，后来我捡到的那只鸽子？”  
信鸽跳到侦探怀里，工藤动作自然地抱着摸了摸毛，手指勾了勾颈上的绒毛，鸽子发出“咕咕”的叫声。  
黑羽快斗颇为惬意地半眯着眼，没说话。  
大侦探过了一会儿才察觉到哪里不对劲，可能是变大以后精神的感知更加敏锐精确的缘故，他抚摸着鸽子的手指蓦然一僵，左看看，右看看，不可置信地举起来再看看，双眼瞪圆。  
“咕咕。”  
鸽子乖巧而无辜地动了动爪爪。  
“等下，这是精神体？你的？？”  
工藤新一的声音因为震惊，一时都有些破音了。  
“我从没说过这是真的鸽子。”  
黑羽快斗也十足无辜地干咳了一声，单手握拳抵在唇边，掩去一时半会遮不去的笑意。  
“不，我是说，这有点奇怪吧，你个魔术师用自己的精神体当表演道具？”大侦探似乎有些混乱，“正常来说不该是真的鸽子吗？”  
“藏好了气息一般人也发现不了真假的吧。”  
黑羽快斗挑高眉梢，随后对着窗外打了个响指，一阵鸟类闪动羽翅的声音从远而近，三两只同样洁白无瑕的白鸽落在了黑发少年伸出窗的手臂上，而更多的则是半空中盘旋着飞行，如一片倏然聚拢的白云，因他没有任何指令，过了一会儿它们又悉数飞远了。  
“你看，也不是没有真的。”他笑着说，“其实一开始才养了一两只，我把我的精神体混入其中，后来也不知道怎么回事，这些小家伙飞回来的时候总能带回来几个从其他地方跟来的鸽子，不知不觉就这么多一群了。”  
一种充满了人生赢家风范的自得语气。  
“……”工藤新一无言以对。  
一时觉得无法直视，但接受了这设定以后，倒也觉得蛮合理的。白鸽，这个形象意外地适合属于天空的怪盗基德，和平主义的性情与优美的外表也相得益彰。难以接受的点大概在于自己曾收养过它一段时间吧。  
“……所以说，那个时候你果然受伤了啊。”他嘀咕，受伤的部位是翅膀，所幸是关键时刻避开要害了吧。  
黑羽快斗还不习惯将自己幕后的狼狈展露人前，权当没听见这话，眼里带着盈盈笑意，就这么安静地瞧着大侦探有些不自在的模样。  
搞什么啊，这家伙的眼神……  
“难得遇见哨兵的精神体会是这么没有攻击性的物种。”侦探侧过脸躲了躲怪盗明目张胆的目光，又摸了摸怀里的鸽子，想到了什么，忽然颇为恶劣地勾起唇角，“不过，不得不说，我还挺喜欢的。”  
“咦？”  
什么？是他理解的那个意思吗？  
黑羽快斗陡然瞪圆了眼，心跳错了一拍。  
而侦探怀里的鸽子却比正主更早察觉到了什么不妙的讯号，猛然闪动翅膀挣脱了人类的怀抱，动作急切得甚至落下了一两根白羽，而不待它飞出窗外，一道迅捷的小小黑影就闪过视野，半空中叼住白鸽的颈项，四足轻巧地落在书桌上。  
怪盗后脊绷紧，发出一声受到惊吓的声音。  
“因为我的精神体，是善于捕食鸟类的小型猫。”  
工藤新一慢条斯理地说。  
“以向导的身份来说，你这也太凶了吧？！”  
“会吗？”  
“居然还一脸无辜地什么说‘会吗’，你不会是在嘲笑我吧？”黑羽快斗虚弱状地微微扶额，精神体的命门被制，他半晌才从心跳过速的冲击中缓神，眼眸微眯，“猫科中偏小的体型，皮毛形似豹纹，夜视能力极强，四足为黑色……喂喂，这可不是什么乖巧温顺的宠物品种，而是因捕猎成功率极高被人戏称为杀手猫的黑足猫吧？你这家伙干脆当个哨兵还差不多！”  
工藤新一不可置否。  
蹲坐在书桌上的黑足小猫也可爱地歪歪脑袋，耳朵尖抖了抖，仍不松嘴放开瑟瑟可怜的白鸽。  
“都行吧，向导体质更稳定点，不然早前我就不会幸运地变成小孩，而是直接变成冰冷的尸体了。”   
黑羽眨眨眼：“这说得倒是有点道理，哨兵更容易受到外界的影响，受激能力更差一些……”  
“首席先生就不必为其他哨兵担忧了吧。”工藤语气凉凉地吐槽。  
“真过分啊，这话就像是剥夺我作为哨兵的身份一样。”  
“无须担心精神失控，不需要向导辅助，我这应该算是夸奖吧。”  
大侦探站起身，低头拨了拨领口，衬衣应是不久前才洗过的，属于对面那位怪盗基德的衣服。上面有很干净的属于洗衣液的柠檬香气，他很喜欢这种清透的味道，还有从那人身上沾染来的，清冽又冰冷的气息。  
工藤新一觉得怪盗身上萦绕的气息十分好辨认，仿佛月下寒彻的冷泉，而后调暗香幽徊，犹如露水打湿的娇艳玫瑰。奈何每次他将这样的结论告知灰原或知晓自己身份的他人，总能得来对方莫名其妙的打量目光，说什么根本无法察觉到他身上的气息。  
开什么玩笑，这是质疑他工藤新一作为侦探的能力吗？  
神思不属地任由各种各样的念头在脑海里打着转，侦探开口对怪盗说道：  
“因为在兰那边还得隐藏身份的缘故，我有好一阵子都没有放它出来活动了。”  
常人在十五岁到二十岁之间才会迎来分化，不管怎样，七岁的柯南都不可能是向导，更不可能拥有和工藤新一相同的精神体。  
黑羽快斗含糊地应了一声，默默瞥了眼自己被扼住命运咽喉的鸽子，暗道忍了，反正不是鱼，他死道友不死贫道。  
此时另一个念头占据了他的脑海，颇为令人抓心挠肺。  
那就是……这位博学多才的名侦探，他到底有没有自觉，在独处状态向导向一名哨兵展示自己的精神体，是一种邀请的暗示啊？  
这人该不会真不把自己当寻常哨兵看了吧？  
拜托，就算黑暗哨兵不需要向导，但他黑羽快斗……  
怪盗蓦然手指略僵硬了下，微微垂下了头。  
他感觉到自己的心情重新坏了起来，从觉察出工藤新一的气息时被强自按耐下去的躁郁感受复又卷土重来，一种渴望而无法得到的干涸，从四肢百骸漫出的焦虑，催生出的心瘾徘徊往复，难以消除。

关起来。  
一个声音从心底响起。  
把你关起来，或者，把他关起来。

以前曾听过一种传闻，说是若一个人被催眠以后，若是对自身正处于某种状态的说法深信不疑，意念的力量会改变真正的现实，即为personal reality的偏移。  
所以现在，他也是昏了头么？  
黑羽快斗不知道。  
他如寻常作为基德的自己一般，摆出倾听的姿态站在窗边，有一句没一句地撩着对方搭腔。清冷的月光落了满身，寒意侵袭肌骨，大侦探恐怕以为他是作为怪盗本能地随时准备逃跑，孰不知黑羽快斗只是在忍耐自己抓住对方的冲动。  
瞧，多稀奇啊。  
一介怪盗竟开始妄想捕获侦探了。  
或者用“偷取”，这样的词汇更准确一些？  
他不着边际地思索着。

“说起来，我倒没问你，怎么不直接找个酒店把我丢进去？”  
工藤新一这问话也问得不太直率，但黑羽快斗神奇地get了他的潜台词，是疑惑自己为何以真实的面貌出现在他面前。  
以他们之间的身份来说，这样的坦诚实在颇为不合时宜。  
“我总不能放任意识不清的宿敌身处于无人保护的陌生环境吧。”黑羽快斗弯起唇角，眼神明锐清亮，“完美主义才是怪盗的美学。”  
工藤新一为他避重就轻的回答轻轻撇了撇嘴。  
大侦探似乎也有些焦虑，他的目光落在对方无意识扣弄的手指上，很快就若无其事地移开。  
“算了，我先回去了。”  
“留一晚吧。”黑羽快斗眼底微微闪动着古怪的神采，他语气平静地说，“没必要大半夜外出，现在已经没有去米花的公车了。而且，在你昏迷的时候，我已经打电话跟毛利侦探和阿笠博士那边都交代过情况了。”  
“你打电话？”工藤新一语气微妙。  
“当然是用你的声音。”黑羽快斗俏皮地眨眨眼，再一开腔就成了柯南的清亮声线，“我们关系很好，对吧，大哥哥？”  
工藤新一“啧”了声，脸颊微红却不自知，一脸不爽地瞪了他一眼。  
“那客房……”  
“不用客房。”黑羽快斗放柔嗓音，带着三分诱哄的温柔声调，“留下来吧，新一。”

而后工藤新一就真的躺在了属于黑羽快斗的床上。  
屋主在话音刚落的那一刻就身手利落地翻窗而去，大侦探不知这人又在搞什么幺蛾子，客随主便，他心里挣扎了不过几秒就决定不和自己过不去，把自己的猫提溜出窗外，顺带着还被猫叼着不松嘴的鸽子也一起，然后关上窗，作势早点休息，明天才不至于睡到日上三竿也醒不过来。  
……  
如果真这样守规矩，他就不是被人称作当代福尔摩斯的名侦探了。  
败给了好奇心的工藤面无表情地叠好了床上的被子，从这屋子里的书桌开始了探查。  
开什么玩笑，这可是怪盗基德本人的房间，打死他也不信这家伙的老巢会如表面一样就是个寻常的男子高中生的房间，侮辱智商的念头还是别想为好。工藤新一拎起黑羽快斗大咧咧摆在桌面的数学课本，表情挑剔地高扬眉梢，从飞快翻动的书页里找到了超多的简笔画，宝石、玫瑰、鸽子、高筒帽，这是小学生在上课涂鸦吗？怎么压痕最新的纸页还有状似口水的痕迹？这人上课睡觉？  
翻阅书本，拉出抽屉，巡视床底，从房间里的各处细节渐渐拼凑出这人日常的样貌，工藤新一越调查越无语，其中或许还掺杂了些许好笑和不服输的情绪。  
打开衣柜，侦探的手指逐一点过对方日常的衣装，里面没有怪盗基德的礼服，这是理所当然的，是他也不会把这种衣服摆在明面之处，同理的还有他那些稀奇古怪又用处非凡的魔术道具。  
那么，会藏在哪里呢？  
他眼珠一转，目光停留在房间里一个等身的全身画上。  
这个人工藤新一认识，黑羽盗一，曾经享誉世界的一名传奇魔术师，他小时候好像还见过对方，似乎是老爸的朋友之类的……传闻这人死于八年前的逃生魔术表演中。  
侦探的手指抵着下颌，一脸若有所思。  
说起来，在魔术爱好者聚会那次，基德那家伙以土井塔克树的身份出现的时候，他好像是说过最喜欢的魔术师是黑羽盗一吧？他是这个人的粉丝？  
“能迷到在房间里摆画像，肯定就是死忠粉了吧。”  
工藤新一嘀咕了一声，站起身，走到魔术师的画像前，伸手欲碰。  
“咦——？”  
他有些诧异地看着画像发生了翻转，后层似乎是另一个空间，但这也不及眼前的画面来得更让人吃惊。魔术师身后的画像是怪盗基德，但从身形判断，显然并不是他所熟识的那个怪盗基德。  
这难道就是八年前就消踪匿迹的……那名最初的国际大盗。  
来不及思考更多，就在此时，工藤新一忽然被人从身后一推，从这画像的活门跌进了屋内的另一个空间当中。

就这么一息之间的恍惚，现实空间与思维图景就开始相互干涉。  
视野中那扇奇异的门飞速上升，俨如坠入了什么神秘的魔窟，扑克牌四散飞落，黑与红的色彩骤然撞入眼帘，朦胧的灯光照得人眼晕。  
就向导的本能来说，工藤新一差点以为自己落入了月夜里的玫瑰园。  
身体陷进柔软的床铺里，柔滑的触感似乎是绸缎，这样的判断乍一过脑，他缓过神来本能地深吸了一口气，馥郁的，浓稠的，勾魂的，无形而绮丽的幽香顿时猛然化为实体张牙舞爪地扑上来，侵略性强得可怕，充满了哨兵不加掩饰的凛冽气息，而他正是误入其中并遭受了覆顶之灾的倒霉向导。几乎意识到这点的同时侦探就想屏住呼吸，奈何醒悟得还是有些迟，他白皙的面颊上很快浮现出潮红的色泽，身体也一阵发软。  
怎么回事？那家伙的气息怎么会这么……  
难得工藤新一一时词穷，他无法用任何词汇来准确地形容自己的感觉。就像是湿冷的雾气结成水珠，玫瑰花汁凝成纯露，视觉中都似被蒙上一层朦胧暧昧的绯纱。深不见底的气息，难以言喻的情感，要融化一般地濒死纠缠着他的感官。  
如果说外面的房间里萦绕的气息如空气般无处不在却又无形无质，从黑羽快斗的床上苏醒的工藤新一尚能够等闲待之的话。充盈于这个幽闭而昏暗的空间里的就应该是水，沉重到足以阻碍行动的地步，稠得流蜜，每一次张口呼吸都像是被从外到里地侵染了一样，但又不能停止呼吸，犹如饮鸩止渴，喉咙越发干涸不堪。  
“呜嗯……啊……哈啊……”  
口唇里吐出热气，喘息声渐渐大了起来，轻颤不止的手指扯动领口，微微用力，上端的几颗扣子立刻发出线被崩断的声音，扣子不知飞到了何处，敞开领口下的肌肤已然泛起薄薄一层轻汗，几若透明的肌理深处逐渐浮现出血液沸腾般的浅绯色泽。  
情热的潮涌，在他被哨兵逼出了发情期的同时骤然席卷了全身。  
双腿难耐地绞紧，蜷缩起的脚趾揉乱了丝质的床单，无处着力的憋闷感和四肢肌肉的酸胀感相互交织，工藤新一难耐地阖上眼，又睁开眼睛，被泪水浸润的视野里朦胧的光亮变成了萤火般闪动的碎光，影影绰绰的，一切事物都被扭曲得不成形态。  
唯有一个身影，哪怕是闭上眼，他光凭记忆也可以轻易勾勒得出，正是一步步朝着自己走过来的这个人。  
这混蛋……  
侦探有点想摆出咬牙切齿的表情，无奈这对现在的他来说实在有些难度。身边的床铺忽然下陷，他反应有些迟钝地任由对方用食指抬起下颌，手指传来的温度微带凉意，却很真实，触感细腻，没有任何其他物质的阻隔，手套，仿皮，都没有。  
怪盗动作轻轻地抚摸着侦探的脸颊，动作温柔得不可思议。  
“瞧我以前跟你说过什么，嗯？名侦探？”他压低了嗓音，低沉喑哑得蛊惑人心，“无论侦探还是怪盗，都只是玩弄着好奇心这把钥匙，还没看清楚就径自闯入他人世界的无礼之徒罢了。现在不妨说说，我的魔术房，你可还喜欢？”  
工藤新一没说话，他很缓慢地喘息着，湛蓝的眼珠水光粼粼，白衬衣的年轻侦探身陷在漆黑的床单当中，犹如被蛛网捕获的美丽白蝶。  
黑羽快斗两指钳住了他下颌，低下头，吻上了对方淡色的唇瓣。

这不是他们第一次接吻。  
意识迷乱中，如此的念头浮现出脑海。  
同样也是溺水般的体验，他没有彻底昏迷，身体的剧痛反而维持住了头脑的清醒。在深不见底的大海中，丧失了力气的他缓缓下沉，视线长久凝注于头顶的天光。  
月光浩淼如银色的长河，涤荡而澄澈，照亮了深蓝的海面。  
被人一把从水里扯出的力道透出了点点微不可察的颤抖和慌乱，他那时很痛，很疲惫，也很安心，水珠从脸颊流淌到湿透的衣服里，令他冷得浑身都在发抖。  
然后就被揽在了怀里。  
在彼此心照不宣的伪装与所谓形势所迫下，腕上的死亡倒计时是最正当的放纵理由。  
距离感暂被忘却，他们不是宿敌，所以，自然可以亲密无间。  
江户川柯南没有溺水，怪盗还是为他渡来了空气。  
那也是工藤新一第一次意识到，他远远比自己曾以为的，更加纵容这个聪明狡黠又善于装模作样的家伙。

水声作响，唇与舌密不可分地交缠在一起，舒服得让人连抗拒的念头也无法升起，醺然氛围中不但有哨兵周身温柔魅惑的冷香，还有属于向导的气息。  
薄荷的清爽与佛手橘的清甜，味道淡雅却鲜明。若论收敛自身气息的自控能力，大侦探甚至与怪盗不遑多让，冷静理智，基因高到存在等级压制的威慑力，气势比寻常哨兵厉害得多，有时连黑羽快斗都要避其锋芒。  
但此刻，对方难得失控溢出的味道只会让他更兴奋。  
这个人正穿着他的衣服，躺在他的床上，被他藏匿于不见光的巢穴里。浑身上下，从脚趾到头发丝都浸透了自己的气味。没有任何人能够打扰他们，他可以任凭心意将对方关起来，对大侦探为所欲为。  
肌肤摩擦撩起的火一发不可收拾，黑羽敛低眼睫，缠绵地亲吻对方纤细的颈项。手指灵巧地解开衬衣扣子，掌心贴在腰线凹陷的弧度里，低头用牙齿轻咬他的肩、锁骨，淡红的乳尖被他含在嘴里，很快被吮咬得微微红肿。  
“原本你要是乖乖睡觉我就会放过你的。”他低低地呢喃道。  
工藤新一的眼睛睁开，没有看向黑羽快斗，眼珠往侧边偏了偏，却勾起唇角，颇为针锋相对地问：“我要是不呢？”  
怪盗笑了一下。  
本来是这样打算的，他已经有意无意透露了那么多涉及自己的秘密，倘若名侦探还有心保持一个合适的距离，那就放过他，接下来什么也不会发生。  
而倘若他妄图再进一步。  
就满足你。  
“那我也只好一不做二不休了，侦探君。”他说。

其实，对方的反应早就可以预料到的吧？  
钓鱼执法，彻头彻尾的钓鱼执法。  
小偷先生一如既往地不守规矩。

工藤新一抬手勾住黑发少年的肩膀，泄愤似的咬了一口他的耳垂。  
“你这家伙……根本就是自我放纵吧？”  
“别这样说嘛。”黑羽快斗轻轻“嗯”了一声，尾音沙哑得撩人，“归根到底还不是你惹起来的，就前两月去新加坡那次，我们坐在财富喷泉讨论案件……话说在那之前我可从来没被向导扯进精神海里过啊！真不知该不该说你是对人不设防呢，竟然直接让一个哨兵进去……可把我搞惨了，日思夜想都忘不了……”  
“喂，那只是看在你受伤的份上稍微协助一下。”  
“是是。”  
“……我才不是不设防！”  
“是是。”  
“可恶，怎么搞得像是变成都是我的错了？”  
“不不，你一点错也没有。”黑羽快斗笑笑，“我的错，所以请伟大的名侦探行行好，救一救你眼前这个想要你想要得都失眠了的哨兵吧。”  
如果换一个场合，工藤新一毫不怀疑他的足球已经与这人俊俏的脸孔亲密接触了。  
但事实是，饱受发情期的情欲折磨，他说话的声调都软得失了气势，搞得跟那家伙的对峙活像是调情，他颇为郁闷，干脆放弃挣扎，长腿半曲，用大腿内侧蹭了蹭还压在身上这黏人哨兵的腰，搞不懂这家伙还犹犹豫豫地磨蹭些什么。  
“……那你快点。”

这个要求……可能有点困难。  
黑羽快斗实在没自信承诺，只好有些讨好地亲了亲大侦探的唇角。在昏暗幽闭的空间里，这个人的眼睛状若清冽又夺目的蓝宝石，专注而美丽，泛出漂亮的光彩。  
被他压在身下的工藤新一呼吸已然凌乱不堪，被魔术师柔软的手指从衬衣下摆摩挲着往上勾勒出脊线的弧度，三十四节脊骨逐一任灵敏的指尖把玩爱抚，所过之处撩起一片炽烈的大火，轰然爆发出的渴望几乎令人癫狂。  
他的身体早就做好了准备，戳弄进去的手指几乎立刻就被周围热情地裹覆起来，指根处都沾满了溢出来的清透黏腻的汁水，从未被任何人涉足过的地方沦于宿敌手指的玩弄，很快发出了令人羞耻的水声。  
怪盗的夜视能力不错，他能看清昏昧中侦探用牙齿咬住下唇，喉中溢出甜腻而急促的喘息，细密浓长的眼睫被泪浸得湿漉漉的，当自己用手指在对方温热潮湿的柔软身体里抽捣的时候，红透了的脸上露出难耐不已的隐忍表情。  
哇……这么敏感啊……  
他看得也脸红起来，喜欢得目光都舍不得移开，其中还掺杂着一些好奇的情绪。毕竟怪盗也是一种既有探索欲又有创造欲的生物嘛，他怀着一种对待贵重宝物的心态慎重而温柔地落下亲吻，四周的信息素浓郁得黑羽快斗自己也出了汗，也可能是由于他的心跳越来越快，或是因为侦探的身体实在太热了，而且在不自觉的颤抖中把他的手指绞缠得越来越紧。  
好滑，好热，这也未免太柔软了吧？  
呜哇，拔出手指就流了好多水出来……发情期的向导真是厉害的生物……但是这么小的地方，真的不会受伤吗？  
工藤新一忽而抬起手臂掩住了下半张脸，眼尾泛红，低低呻吟了一声。  
他任喘息着的哨兵抓住自己的脚踝，将修长白皙的长腿推到身前，然后两腿间暴露在外的地方被抵上了一个硕大火热的物事。  
那顶端的马眼已经微微吐出湿濡的黏液，自细小的孔洞里坠落拉扯成丝，龟头圆润涨热，筋络缠绕的茎身竖直笔挺，在微弱的光线下显得深红狰狞，略有些上翘的弧度。  
性器抵在红润的穴口，那里已然微微翕张开一个缝隙，与龟头相互摩擦挤压，带出一阵滋滋唧唧的水声。  
“呃……啊……啊啊……”  
才进入了一点侦探就耐不住叫出了声，大腿紧紧并拢夹紧了怪盗的腰，难耐地扭身蹭动，圆润的脚趾紧抓柔滑的床单，足弓绷出奇异又情色的美妙弧度。  
太、太大了。  
腰脊紧绷，连大腿根都在发颤，他一时失措地抓紧怪盗的小臂，手指收紧又松开，犹如梦呓般张了张口，脸孔浮现出失神的神色。  
火热的欲望紧紧熨贴着内壁往里深入，被打开身体，完全被人侵占的感觉令人错乱得要发疯，更别提对方进入得极缓慢，仿佛被什么野兽一口口吞噬殆尽的体验被刻意延长了过程，记忆反而愈发鲜明起来。  
这对发情期的向导来说倒也不至于会受伤的地步，但尺寸实在撑得让人有些不敢呼吸，稍有动作就会带来强烈而火热的刺激，好像整个人都要融化了，一种近乎眩晕的漂浮感涌入四肢百骸。  
黑羽快斗观察了片刻，才确认工藤新一没有被他弄痛，反而像是挺舒服的样子。  
“还好吗？”  
“少……少……少、罗嗦。”  
一句话三个字，大侦探起码喘了三口气，当中有一个音节还走调了，哪怕怪盗好心不拆穿他也意识到了这点，颇为窘迫地躲闪了两下视线，浑身哆哆嗦嗦的，还在艰难地抑制着自己的喘息。  
这家伙有些时候真的又嘴硬又倔强，可爱到犯规诶。  
“那我……就动了？”  
“……”  
没有回答，黑羽快斗权当这是大侦探纵容的默许。尽根没入的性器稍稍退出些许，然后再撞到深处，在里面辗转碾磨，他俯下身探出舌尖，沿着工藤新一的脖颈舔吻到深深的锁骨，对方身体溢出的清甜体味曼妙到只要闻到就让他情动不已。  
性具深深地插入身体，湿嫩的甬道抽搐着绞缠着肉棒上根根浮显的青筋，痉挛般地吸吮收缩。大侦探压在喉咙底的呻吟声低得像是猫叫，两条长腿缠在怪盗劲瘦的腰间，不堪快感地扭动磨蹭，交合处溢出的黏液将臀下的一片布料浸湿成了更深的色泽。  
“呜……哈啊……好撑……太深了……啊、啊啊……好舒服……呜嗯……”  
挂在半空的小腿不住晃荡，甬道中的软肉吸着性具抽搐不停，又酸又胀，酥麻不已，每一次抽送都使尾椎如过电般窜过一阵强烈的快感，颤栗到头皮发麻，肉穴被肏弄得不停收缩着溢出甜腻的汁水。  
隐秘而暖热的快感逐渐堆积，工藤新一两腿分开被压着上到发出的呻吟沙哑破碎，随后被翻过身从后方进入，灼热的吐息紧贴脊背，似是鼻尖与唇瓣轻轻蹭动着后颈敏感的肌肤，湿润而缠绵，游离不定。  
要标记吗？  
牙齿衔住那一块薄薄的软肉，娇嫩的皮肉轻易便被磨得通红。  
不标记的话，以后会有其他人进入你的身体吗？  
黑羽拥抱着浑身颤栗的向导，能感受到侦探身体里逐渐放软打开的腔道，他眼底神色沉了沉，扣紧了对方纤细的腰肢，性器大开大合地进出抽送，每一次顶撞都插得更深一点，将龟头狠狠地挤进里面，再残忍地从脆弱敏感的腔口拔出。  
工藤新一近乎惊恐地缩了缩瞳孔，几乎快被这劈裂脊骨的快感刺激得尖叫出声。指骨僵直地揪紧床单，身体酥软地瘫倒又被身后的家伙揽起腰进入，黏滑的淫液顺着大腿内侧流淌下来，肉道里被抽插得咕啾咕啾的水声淫靡简直得让人不忍耳闻。  
“啊……啊啊啊……慢、慢点，我不行……啊、啊啊啊！”  
他失神地睁着眼睛，唇瓣张合，跪在床上的两腿微微打摆，舒服得浑身颤栗。  
黑羽快斗在他握在手里的腰开始强烈颤抖的时候就加快的进出的速度，搂紧了工藤新一的身体，深深吸了一口气，从生殖腔口拔出的性器变换了一个角度重重地顶入柔软嫩肉的收拢当中，将粘稠精液悉数射入了对方的身体中。

好歹你也放过我这么多回，礼尚往来，这次就姑且先放过你。  
怪盗很低地哼哼了两声，犹不满足地张口衔住侦探的后颈肉磨了磨牙，没有注入信息素，像小动物一样咬了咬。  
“……别闹。”已经暂时消除了情热，并且精疲力竭的侦探先生极不解风情地一把推开了黏糊糊温存的怪盗，“发情期还有七天，等会给我倒杯水，现在先让我歇会儿。”  
今日之前还是个童贞，并因黑暗哨兵的身份而从未了解过向导在发情期具体症状的黑羽快斗眨眨眼。  
“咦？还有七天吗？”  
竟有这等好事？！  
“唔，不对哦，还有七天那不就是代表着我每次都得忍住……”他一脸肃穆地单手抵住下颌，思索半晌不由满头黑线，喂喂，这根本是酷刑吧？

两人床下阴影里，一只黑足小猫软绵绵地“喵”了一声，四只朝天的jio jio动了动，搂着靠在自个儿肚皮上睡着的肥美白鸽，也餍足状仰躺着陷入了安眠。


End file.
